1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and methods of repairing and driving the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a pixel has a defect, the defective pixel may generate light irrespective of a scan signal and a data signal. A defective pixel that generates light in such a manner may be recognized as a bright spot (or luminescent spot) by an observer. Further, because the bright spot has high visibility, the bright spot may be readily observed by the observer.
Because an organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a complex pixel circuit and a complicated manufacturing process, a production yield may decrease due to a defective pixel as the organic light-emitting display apparatus becomes larger and has a higher resolution.